<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>глазные яблоки деток by normankafka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163828">глазные яблоки деток</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka'>normankafka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>дима не хочет жить в мире, где едят глаза деток</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yury Khovansky/Dmitriy Larin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>глазные яблоки деток</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>в блядских рекламах все — до невозможности — просто.</p><p> </p><p>маленькая девочка (чистые волосы, чистые ногти, чистые зубы) и тарелка.</p><p> </p><p>тарелка с глазными яблоками деток.</p><p> </p><p>(девочка жрет себе подобных. девочка улыбается.)</p><p> </p><p>девочка открывает рот.</p><p> </p><p>в ее руках ложка.</p><p> </p><p>девочка запихивается.</p><p> </p><p>девочка облизывает ложку.</p><p> </p><p>девочка жует.</p><p> </p><p>девочка проглатывает.</p><p> </p><p>(дима читает какой-то блядский слоган)</p><p> </p><p>(девочка счастливая)</p><p>(охуительно)</p><p>ее родителей не закапывают в могилу.</p><p>ее родители не в психушке.</p><p>ее родителей не кусает за затылок дуло пистолета.</p><p>ее родители (вероятно) чиновники.</p><p> </p><p>мамочка зовет диму ужинать.</p><p>(дима надевает костюм хорошего мальчика)</p><p>дима говорит.</p><p>пиздит о всякой хуйне.</p><p>(мамочка и папочка не следят)</p><p>(мамочке и папочке насрать)</p><p>мамочка говорит о преступниках.</p><p>мамочка говорит, что они были убиты.<br/>
застрелены.</p><p>мамочка такая радостная;</p><p>у нее глазные яблоки во рту</p><p>и маленький чип вместо мозга.</p><p>(мамочке его устанавливают после института)</p><p>(и мамочка начинает работать там)</p><p>(в ебаных высших кругах)</p><p> </p><p>дима прячет глазные яблоки деток в карманы домашних штанов.</p><p>глазные яблоки деток плачут в пакете.</p><p>и летят с балкона.<br/>
вниз.</p><p> </p><p>дима — предатель.</p><p>ему мерзко жрать глазные яблоки деток.</p><p> </p><p>дима не лучше красивеньких сумасшедших, которые едят глазные яблоки деток под наблюдением.</p><p>(дима не хочет быть в белой пижаме)</p><p>(дима не хочет быть убитым)</p><p>(дима хочет съебаться нахуй отсюда)</p><p>(дима хочет мир, где не едят глазные яблоки деток)</p><p> </p><p>дима говорит юре (который такой же), что они должны сбежать.</p><p> </p><p>(юра в розыске)</p><p>(юру сдали симпатичненькие суки)</p><p>(теперь юре страшно)</p><p>юра говорит, что это невозможно.</p><p> </p><p>(юру убьют)</p><p> </p><p>(юра не для больницы)</p><p>(слишком мягко)</p><p>(пиздецки)</p><p> </p><p>у них отношения.</p><p>такое сколькое подобие идеальности.</p><p>водный голод; мокрые поцелуи (у юры мягкие губы; у димы — нет).</p><p>вечерний секс (зажать рот рукой и стараться не застонать)</p><p>(пидоры — предатели)</p><p>(такие же как ненавистники глазных яблок деток)</p><p>у юры попытки не сдохнуть.<br/>
у димы желание сбежать/устроить революцию.</p><p>(дима не хочет рисковать)</p><p> </p><p>у них вечерний тихий секс и упругие объятия</p><p>объятия пахнут</p><p>голодом</p><p> </p><p>еду (тайно) не провозят.<br/>
гениальные сволочи, у них охрана и шпионы.</p><p>/люди выживают/<br/>
(мечтательно)</p><p> </p><p>у димы перед глазами газета.</p><p>мамочка за диминой спиной.</p><p>дима (не) рыдает.</p><p>юру находят.<br/>
юру приговаривают.<br/>
к расстрелу.</p><p>мамочка говорит, что так и надо.</p><p> </p><p>мамочка говорит:</p><p>— он был пидором и одним из них. он предатель.</p><p> </p><p>(дима орет, что это не так)</p><p> </p><p>/заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись/</p><p> </p><p>у димы мысли о революции и борьбе.</p><p> </p><p>и дима думает, что нахуя.</p><p> </p><p>/дима не срывается/</p><p> </p><p>дима не разбивает тарелку</p><p>и глазные яблоки деток не разлагаются на полу.</p><p>нет</p><p> </p><p>дима собирает вещи и сваливает.</p><p> </p><p>у димы нет записок для мамочки.</p><p>ни одной.</p><p> </p><p>(у димы еще шансы)</p><p>(будущее, украшенное блестками)</p><p> </p><p>(и тошно)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>